Difficulty arises in controlling and operating heliostats for solar power plants. Particularly, it can be difficult to keep a heliostat properly tracking the sun so that the reflected light falls properly on a solar receiver. This often requires expensive drive/tracking motors for the heliostats to minimize errors in heliostat position and burdensome methods to calibrate and verify the tracking of the heliostats. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for easily calibrating and correcting the position of the heliostats and thereby facilitating use of less expensive components in the heliostat drive assemblies. As will be seen, the invention provides such an approach in an elegant manner.